


Banquet

by dc_plus_marvel



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, cute ass lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_plus_marvel/pseuds/dc_plus_marvel
Summary: REQUEST: LOVE YOUR BLOG!! can you pls do a natasha x fem!reader?? pls help out a gay





	Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> by mod cas

Natasha Romanov always has a knife in her pocket. She’s always ready to run, no matter the shoe. Her look is ever-changing; a human chameleon. She cares for no-one, an emotionless robot. And she’s standing outside your door.

“Hey Nat!” You open the door and smile wide, wearing a light pink v-neck shirt, slightly tucked into a pair of pastel blue jeans. “Hey, Y/N! How are you?” She leans in and gives you a hug. She’s wearing a leather jacket and a pair of dark-colored jeans. Your hair is pulled up into a messy bun, nails with chipped polish on them in a deep red. Her hair and nails are practically perfect, well done and well kept. “I’m good, Nat! You sounded so urgent on the phone earlier, are you okay?” You ask, motioning for her to follow you in. She sets her things down near the door and walks behind you. “Yeah, I just need to… get some stuff off my chest.” You look at her. “Like what?” She walks past you and sits on the sofa. “Drinks first, Y/N? It’s a lot.” She looks exhausted. “Yeah, sure. I’ll be right back.” You walk into the kitchen. As you look for a bottle of wine or some beer, your mind races. What does Natasha want to talk about? Does she need help? You feel the need to take care of her. How could you not? You’re in love with her, and you have been since you met. You know you can’t let her know you like her, because she’d never feel the same way; You don’t even know if she’s gay. But still, the thought crosses your mind: what if she likes you the same way you like her? You grab a bottle of wine and two glasses and walk it all out to the coffee table.

You breathe in, and breathe out. “So, what’s up?” You ask, trying to sound nonchalant. She looks at you and sighs, then pats the seat next to her. You sit, close enough that your thigh brushes hers on the way down. You pour some wine into a glass and hand it to her, then pour one for yourself. “So… you know how I told you about Bruce?” She asks, not looking you in the eyes. “Yeah,” you say, gently resting your hand on her shoulder. You remember her being excited to tell you about him, and you remember how your heart sank. She wasn’t gay then, she certainly won’t be now. “Yeah. Things… happened, but we haven’t really worked out. It’s been long enough that I’ve had time to think about it, and I’ve really been able to find myself. It’s been a process, trying to find myself, Y/N. And I want you to know that I’m still in that process before I say anything else.” Her eyes linger on yours before slipping to your lips, then around the room. You sense tension, and nod your head. Seeing that she is still closed off, you decide to throw some humor into the situation. She always laughs at your quips. You grab your glass, throw your head back and take a big sip, and then set the glass on the table as loudly as you can. You sigh, open-mouthed, and look at her. “Hit me, I’m ready.” You smile, and she giggles softly. You always wonder how you can make a trained assassin laugh, and you remind yourself it’s because you’re friends and only friends. Friends laugh at their friend’s jokes. “Okay, okay. Serious time.” You say, returning to a stoic face as Nat takes a sip of wine. “Okay, Y/N. I just want to say that in this process of discovering myself, I’ve learned some things that I’ve repressed for a long time. I’m…” She takes a breath, takes a sip of wine, and sniffles a little. “I’m not straight, that’s what this is about.” Your heart flutters. You hope she can’t see the blush crawling across your cheeks, and you hope she can’t feel your rising temperature. Your forehead feels hot, and your palms feel sweaty. “I want you to be a part of my process. You’ve been my friend for years, and I guess what I’m realizing now is that maybe… some of my feelings for you weren’t platonic. Most of them, actually, wasn’t platonic.” You’re sure your face is completely red at this point. “Y/N, You’ve been very open about your sexuality in the past and I’m not sure if that was an invite to introduce myself as well, or if it was just to test the waters, and I’m sorry I didn’t before, but I am now.” She grabs your hand, and puts it on her thigh, right where her hidden knife-pocket is. But there’s no knife. You just feel warm skin under the denim, no sharp object, no nothing. Just… Natasha. She’s looking at you, into your eyes, and your brain is moving at speeds you can’t even comprehend. You feel happy, and overwhelmed, and excited, and relieved. All of these things… over Natasha. “So, Y/N, how about a date? Stark has a banquet tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you wanted to go.” You’re in shock. “Uh…” Her eyes scan your face, looking for emotion, looking for an answer. You’re still stuck up in your head, processing what just happened.

“Yeah, Yes… Sorry, absolutely.” You bring yourself back to your room. She’s pressed up against you now, and you can feel her warm breath on your skin. It’s irresistible. She smiles at you, not just the warm smile she uses in conversation, but a full-on toothy smile. She lets out a soft chuckle and leans in towards you before pausing. “You okay with this?” She asks. You softly respond with a yes before closing the gap. Your emotions are all over the place, her hair is entangled between your fingers, and her nails lightly drag against your collarbone, an interesting but intense sensual choice for hand placement. As you both pull away, you hear her whisper in your ear. “Thank you.”

“Natasha, I have to say this. I’ve liked you for a while, and I think it’s great you’re discovering yourself. I’m honored that you chose to make me a part of this journey, and honestly, if this doesn’t work out the way you hope it will, I’ll still feel glad I maybe helped you,” you smiled at her again, nervously. Nat immediately pulled you in again. “Your lips are soft…” She said in a whisper, “and I promise, you are imperative to my discovery, and I’m certain that won’t change.” Her words linger in your brain long after she left your place. You sit on your bed, alone, but the warmth of her body next to yours makes you feel loved and comforted. It’s the early morning hours, the ones where the sun isn’t up yet, but you can still see the colors just past the horizon. The birds are just starting to sing, people are waking up and going on jogs, and you… you sit on your bed, thinking, daydreaming about the night you’re going to have.

You arrive at your door and look down. After going to multiple department stores and finding nothing, it looks like Natasha made your job that much easier. All that is inside the bag is a gown, a long one, and it is absolutely beautiful. It is soft gold, an almost skin-tight material with layers of folds over it, leaving defined hips but fairly well-covered chest and leg areas. You wonder why Natasha didn’t just drop it off herself, or how she knew your measurements, but she’s a spy; she has her ways. It’s later afternoon, early evening, and Natasha already texted you. “Outside in 10,” you read out loud. You finish up with mascara, throw some gold heels on, and walk out the door. Outside, you see a limo. You laugh and walk towards it. Natasha steps out from the other side and walks around to open the door for you. She giggles as she shuts it and walks back around. “Ten minutes! Natasha! If you’re here, let me know!” You exclaim. “Feisty…” Natasha smirked. “Stark might like you.” She says. Suddenly, you realize Natasha might not want your relationship status to be public knowledge, so you ask. “Hey, Nat, in front of Mr. Stark, what are we?” You hope she’s out to him, but if not, you’re willing to play along. “You’re my girlfriend,” Natasha says lightly. “Sounds good with me.” You respond, positively beaming. The car slows to a stop and you get out with Natasha, who is wearing a beautiful green, skin-tight gown with pearls lining the neck. She looks you up and down and carefully whispers to you: “Y/N… You look amazing.” You smile and whisper back: “You, too, Nat.” As you enter the building, you see people headed to the elevator. You run to catch the door, but your heels don’t want you to do that. You slip and almost fall, but instead, you’re caught by Natasha, swooping in at the last second. She smiles at you and helps you to your feet. You strike up a conversation as you wait for the next elevator. “Nat, I’ve actually never been to a banquet before, what’s it like?” She looks at you and chuckles lightly. The elevator door opens and you both step in before she answers. “It’s like a dance, but with no dancing. And if it gets too boring for you, I have another plan as well.” You smile, blush running across your cheeks. She grabs your hand gently as the doors open and you step out of the elevator into a crowded room, full of tall tables and people. She leads you to the bar, and you sit down. “Woah, it’s beautiful in here,” you remark, mostly to yourself. You chat with Natasha, touching on a variety of subjects, but eventually landing on the topic of your relationship. She explains that she doesn’t just feel like you’re a part of her journey to find herself. “You are my journey. There’s so much of you to explore, Y/N. That’s what I want to do.” You blush and reach for her fingertips while leaning in and giggling. Her face goes red and you can see a smile spreading across her face. As you sit at the bar, Tony Stark approaches Natasha. “Hey, Natasha! And…” He gestures towards you. “Your name?” Natasha answers for you: “That’s Y/N!” You smile. “Well, nice to meet you, a friend of-“ Tony gets interrupted. “Girlfriend.” Natasha corrects. “Oh! I’m an idiot. Sorry, Y/N.” Tony sheepishly reaches out and shakes your hand. Natasha pats his shoulder gently and he turns towards her, visibly excited. He’s bouncing up and down on his toes. “Nice!” Tony Stark dashes away, embarrassed but also happy for Natasha. You laugh and give her a quick peck on the cheek. You look around, stand up, and pull her with you to explore the room.

“Well, I’ve had zero drinks, and I am ready to go to plan B, Nat.” You look at her and wait for a response. Her eyebrows rise excitedly and she leads you to a hallway with an elevator. “Okay, so, this is going to be fun. This is my level.” You step into the elevator and she hits the button with an A next to it. She pulls a card out of her bra and scans it, then the button she pressed lights up. The elevator starts to move; she looks at you and looks at the door as it opens. You step out onto the floor and look around. It looks like an almost communal living space, with a big kitchen and living room in front of you. “This… is my place!” She tells you. “You okay with meeting some people? I mean, you might have met them before, but as… as my girlfriend?” You nod your head, hair bouncing slightly. “Hey, Clint!” She calls out, and Clint comes bounding out of one of the rooms. “Hey, Nat! Welcome home!” He looks at you. “Oh, Y/N! How’s it going?” You give him a high five and respond, “Good, thanks! You?” As you make friendly conversation, Natasha starts off towards the couch in the living room. You look from her to Clint and back to her. “Oh, yeah, go ahead! Congrats, by the way. She’s liked you for a while, it just took her some time to figure it out.” You laugh and say thanks before walking away to follow Natasha. She’s sitting on the couch next to Steve Rogers, who has his arm around a snoring Bucky. Their hushed voices are like kids at a sleepover in middle school, quiet, but happy and secretive. Steve looks up at you and reaches his free hand out for a handshake. You accept it, then sit next to Natasha. “So, guys, if you’re in a brand new relationship, how come you’re already ‘girlfriends’? And I’m completely okay with that, I’m just curious.” Steve asks, voice still hushed. Natasha looks at you and then back at Steve. “I just feel like… We’ve known each other for however long, and we’ve been close friends since we met, it just… fits our relationship.” You nod in agreement and bite your lip. You hands rest around Natasha’s waist, slender but toned. Steve understands as he tells you, and he continues on. “I want you to know I support you both and if you ever need any help, I’m here for you.” “Thanks, Steve.” You say as Natasha leans back on you. You giggle with Natasha because you’re stuck in a position where neither of you can move to get up. Steve slides his hand under your back and helps you get to your feet. “Be safe, kids!” He says as you walk away. Bucky snorts and wakes himself up, but Steve quiets him down and lures him back to sleep. “That looks so nice, Nat, I am so tired.” She looks at you, concerned by the bags under your eyes. “If you want, you can stay here for the night. I have some extra clothes that might fit you.” She leads you to her bedroom, opening the door. “I’d love that.” You walk to the bathroom and wash your face, and she slips in behind you holding a folded pile of clothes for you. “Want some help with the dress?” She asks. “Yeah, that would be great.” You laugh, knowing you couldn’t reach the hook if you tried. She carefully unhooks and unzips the dress before running her fingers along your shoulders, smiling. You can watch her examine your shoulders in the mirror. She looks almost… loving, as she scans each and drags her nails lightly along your skin. “Freckles, Y/N, I’m a sucker for freckles.” You smile as she steps out of the bathroom, leaving you to change. You slip off the dress and hang it over the shower railing. You put on the pajamas she gave you, lilac purple silk pants with tiny cartoon spiders on them, and a black cotton tank top, and you walk into the bedroom. She’s already in pajamas, leaning against the bed, waiting for you. “Thanks, Nat.” You say as she passes you. “Of course, Y/N.” You crawl under the covers and curl up, waiting for Natasha to come out of the bathroom. She steps out, nails unpainted, hair up in a messy bun, and she looks slightly embarrassed by her appearance. “Nat, you look… perfect. As always.” You say, sleepily slurring your words. She curls up next to you, less red, and gently runs her hands through your hair. It feels like a massage, and you start to drift off to sleep. “Love you…” You whisper, before drifting off to sleep. Natasha is right behind you, movements slowing as she gets more and more tired.

You wake up at 7:00 a.m. You turn your head slightly so you don’t wale Natasha, but Natasha’s already awake. She’s sitting up, reading a book, and she notices that you’re moving. “Morning!” She says, smiling and closing her book. “How did you sleep?” She asks, brushing some stray hairs out of her face. “Good! What time did you wake up?” You rub your eyes and sit up. “Just about fifteen minutes ago, don’t worry.” You relax and lay your head down on her lap, and she plays with your hair. “I’m happy I’m here,” You say. “I’m happy you’re here, too, Y/N.” She smiles and kisses her palm before pressing it on your forehead. “Thanks for inviting me to the banquet.” You close your eyes and let her play with your hair some more.


End file.
